Loving Care
by WhItEpHoEnIxBlAcKdRaGoN
Summary: Spoilers for the HBP. Harry defeated Voldie in 6th year. Dumbledore decides to hold a parenting class for the seventh years. the couples are supposed to be from rival houses.


**Loving Care**

**By:WhItEpHoEnIxBlAcKdRaGoN**

SUMMARY: Harry's seventh year and Dumbledore being crazy as he is decides that all seventh years need to learn about responsibility and put an end to the house rivalries. This is a spoiler to the HBP. Harry defeats Voldemort in his sixth year and he is looking forward to spending a relatively normal year.

The pairing is HPOC and a few other pairings.

"_blah"-_ thought

"**blah"- **speech

&&&&&&&&&

"_Two weeks into the summer and I'm bored out of my wits. And I thought this would be fun."_ Harry thought while wandering the corridors of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had allowed Harry to stay at the school for the vacation before his last year at Hogwarts since he had no where else to stay and he felt that locking Harry up at Grimmauld place was not good for him. Harry had found out that most professors stayed at the school to prepare for the school year.

Harry found himself entering the Great Hall and found Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff already there. When he looked at Albus he saw the twinkling of his eyes seemed to have doubled.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the look albus gave him. "_This is not good. I've seen that look before and it never was good."_

"**What are you up to old man?" **Harry asked when he was near enough to be heard by the staff.

"**What do you mean, Harry?" **Dumbledore asked back the twinkle in his eyes seemingly have doubled.

"**You're up to something and you should tell me. Since I think that I'm the only one here who doesn't know judging by the horrified look on the others faces." **Harry said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"**What gave you the idea I am hiding something?" **Dumbledore asked him

"**The twinkle in your eyes has doubled in intensity." **Harry answered sitting down beside Dumbledore. Both not noticing the attention they drew from the rest of the staff.

"**Well since you will try to found out on your own and I want the school to be in one piece for when the school year begins."** Dumbledore said looking at the cheeky grin on Harry's face.

"**There will be a new student who will come tomorrow. Her name is Alexandria Phoenixflame. She will be sorted the moment she arrives."**

"**How come she's coming so early?" **Harry asked.

"**She wanted to have a head start and learn her way around the school. She also said she had nothing better to do." **Dumbledore explained.

"**So what does she look like?" **Harry asked and Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"**She's 5'7" and has black hair and brown eyes. She will be in the seventh year. She was home schooled and doesn't know anything about the world. I doubt she knows about all your titles." **Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eyes as Harry's face split into a smile. Because of the war Harry had gained a number of titles (Order of Merlin First Class, War Mage, Master, Shadow mage, Sage, King of Magical England being the most popular.)

"**That's great! Greatest news I heard since Voldie died." **Harry said.

"**Yes, well like I said she was sheltered from the world all her life so be nice." **Dumbledore said sternly.

"**Fine I'll be nice. So what's the other surprise?" **Harry asked.

"**What gives you the idea that there is another surprise?"** Dumbledore asked

"**The horrified faces on the other professors faces. I doubt that a new student will give them something to be afraid of, unless she's like Gred and Forge." **Harry said.

"**Yes, well I have appealed to the Board of Governors for quite a few years about this and they finally agreed and if this is a success then we will repeat it in the years to come. It's something like a parenting class of sort for the seventh years only. Two students of the opposite sex will be partnered and they will take care of a love nymph." **Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eyes doubling.

"**There's something else to that I'm sure." **Harry said a bit wary.

"**The students should be from different houses." **Dumbledore said looking a bit uneasy.

"**Care to explain that." **Harry said hoping that he wasn't implying what he thought he was.

"**The students should be from their rival house."**

"**You know that this would have been hilarious if not for the fact that I'm included in this. Well at least I'm sure that Malfoy won't be my partner."** Harry said. (This was done while they were eating. Just so you know.)

"**Well then I better start research on love nymphs." **Harry said standing and heading for the library.

&&the next day &&

Harry was waiting for the new student at the Entrance Hall the next morning because all the professors except Snape were busy with one or another but all agreed that she shouldn't be exposed to Snape the first time she was at Hogwarts.

He waited for 10 minutes until he saw the carriage coming from Hogsmeade. When it reached the Entrance Hall he got ready to greet the girl but was rendered speechless by the beauty in front of him.

"**Hi. I'm Harry Potter. You must be Alexandria Phoenixflame. Welcome to Hogwarts." ** Harry said once she was out of the carriage.

"**Hello nice to meet you. So how am I getting sorted?" **she asked

"**Well let's get you to see the Headmaster and get you sorted shall we?"** he said walking toward the headmaster's office looking back to see her following him.

"**How come you're here? All the students are home for their summer vacation right?" **she asked

"**Well Albus decided he wanted Grimmauld Place in one piece and locking me up there would be doing the exact opposite."** Harry explained to her in a matter-of-fact tone making her laugh.

"**what? I swear I'm telling the truth!"**

"**Yes well I'm not so sure whether to believe that statement but the way you said it is quite funny."**

"**Hmmm….. Here we are. Acid pops. It's the password and don't ask why." **Harry explained because of the questioning look on Alexandria's face. She followed Harry when he stepped on the winding stair taking them to the Headmaster's office. Once at the door Harry knocked and went inside without waiting for a reply.

"**You know it's rude to come in without permission." **Dumbledore admonished.

"**I had no intension of waiting for you to give permission when you knew exactly who was behind the door." **Harry retorted. Dumbledore didn't reply but instead turned to Alex.

"**Ah, Ms. Phoenixflame I hope there were no trouble in your journey coming here?"** Dumbledore asked her purposely ignoring Harry.

"**It was fine professor. No trouble what so ever."** Alexandria (I'm calling her Alex from now on.) said politely with a slight smile.

"**Now let's get you sorted shall we? Come sit here on the chair and I'll put the sorting hat on you." **Dumbledore said

When Alex sat down Dumbledore put the sorting hat ob her head.

&&the sorting&&

_**Hmm… what's this the last of the Phoenixians I see and what is your mission?** _The sorting hat said.

_My mission is to find my bonded. _Alex said

**_But you already know who he is, don't you?_**

_No, none of my ancestress would tell me. They were all adamant that I find out on myself._

**_I guess I can help you with that but let's get you sorted first. Difficult yes reminds me of young Potter over there with a few differences of course. You have a thirst for knowledge and you are brave enough to look for the answers to your questions but you also have a thirst to prove your worth whether it be to be friends or to be with your bonded. You are also ambitious. This might separate you from him since I made the mistake of sorting him in Gryffindor but he is reasonable unlike others you are lucky to be with him. It better be "_SLYTHERIN!_"_**

&&&&&

"**That was the longest sorting I witnessed. Congratulations for being sorted in Slytherin." **Harry told her.

"**Young Potter why don't you put me on again? It would be interesting to see how much you've change since your second year." **The sorting hat told them.

"**Sure why not. It's not like I'll change houses."** Harry said putting the hat on.

&&Harry's sorting &&

_So why did you ask for the second sorting?_

_**To see how much you've changed and to tell you something.**_

_What are you going to tell me?_

_**Set a goal for the year it may be your last. Do something that will make the future students and staff members remember you.**_

_I think I have something in mind. It will be hard no doubt but it should be fun._

**_Yes you have quite an idea. Now the sorting, you still have the thirst to prove yourself you are very cunning and sly. You are also very loyal to those who gain your trust but you don't forgive and forget easily. You've gained a thirst for knowledge I see. Very brave and noble you are also very courageous. It seems that this sorting is more difficult than the last time. Where to put someone with the quality of all four houses, ah well there is only one place for you, _"HOGWARTS!"**

**&&&&&**

"**Well that is quite surprising." **Dumbledore said

"**That's one way of looking at it."** Harry said dryly

"**Come on I'll show you around."** Harry said while dragging Alex through the door.

Harry then proceeded to give Alex a tour of the castle as well as the grounds. After the tour Harry led Alex to the Great Hall for dinner.

"**So how was the tour? I'm sure that he showed you all the secret passages to get to class faster. Professor Snape our resident Potions Master will teach you how to get to your common room." **Dumbledore said when they entered and sat down at the table.

"**It's alright professor Harry showed me how to get there already. I would like to ask a favor professor, it's very lonely down in the dungeons so I was wondering if I could stay at the Gryffindor Common room with Harry so I can have company during the summer." **Alex asked

"**That is a nice idea and I give my consent. It is quite dreary down at the dungeons without anyone there. Though Harry may I know how you managed to find the Slytherin common room?" **Dumbledore asked.

"**You may ask Headmaster but a Marauder never shares his secrets." ** Harry answered with a twinkle in his eyes that reminded everyone of Dumbledore's eyes.

"**Of course Harry I never should have asked. I do believe that it is time for the two of you to sleep." **Dumbledore said.

"**Of course, Come on Alex let's go. I'll tell you the summer work the professors assigned." **Harry said as he stood and walked toward the door Alex following him.

Chapter oneis done! Tell me if you like it I'll start the chapter two but I'll change it at you reviews. Any type of advice is nice.


End file.
